The invention generally relates to wheel covers and more particularly to a wheel cover simulating a wire wheel which is adapted to be mounted on and readily removed from wheels for trucks, trailers and the like. As used herein, the term "wheel cover" is intended to mean a decorative, protective cover for the hub and central or spoke portion of a truck wheel.
The prior art is, of course, replete with wheel covers of various shapes, sizes and designs, each intended to enhance the appearance of a wheel. However, wheel covers heretofore have been reserved for the wheels of automobiles, light trucks, such as pickup trucks, and the like, for reasons which should hereinafter become apparent.
As is generally known, wheel covers for tractor/trailer rigs and the like heretofore have not enjoyed significant usage, if at all, for reasons readily apparent in those engaged in the trucking industry. For example, large trucks frequently are utilized in inclement weather which results in the wheels being subjected to the effects of mud, snow, salt and other matter of a nature which would have a tendency to weaken or even destroy wheel covers. Parenthetically, such conditions would necessitate a frequent mounting and removal of the covers from the wheels, with an attendant loss of operational time. Additionally, it is generally accepted that it is imperative that any device attached to a truck wheel must not affect the integrity of the wheel, impair its balance, or be likely to separate from the wheel during periods of operation. Also, as a practical matter, theft and vandalism poses a real threat to the use of wheel covers for trucks and the like, particularly where a wheel cover is so fabricated as to accommodate a ready removal thereof in order to facilitate removal during inclement weather and resulting road conditions.
Moreover, as is well known, it is not uncommon to provide a live axle with an external oil gauge which requires frequent examination in order to assure a proper oil level is maintained for the axle and its associated components. Of course, such a device must readily be observable or, otherwise, its usefulness is greatly impaired.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a wheel cover having an appearance of the spoke portion of a wire wheel which is adapted to be mounted and removed from the wheels for trucks, trailers and the like, and employed for both protective and aesthetic purposes and one which is adapted to be securely fastened to the wheel without affecting the integrity or balance of the wheel, and is not likely to be stolen by vandals or the like.